slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Sarich
Natalie Sarich Biography She initially was a friend of the Teen Addiction until they invited Sarah Palmer and Monique Adams into their social group in "Pilot". In "Overtime" it is revealed she is in a relationship with Lyle West, until he breaks up with her in "Trekmind" for insulting Sarah. She competes for the female lead, Sandy Olsen, in the school musical production of Grease against Sarah, but Sarah ends up receiving the lead, leaving Natalie jealous. During the musical, Natalie manipulates and bullies Sarah making her believe that she has a weight problem, while pretending to be her friend. Because of this manipulation, Sarah ends up developing an eating disorder, which comes to breaking point in "Christmas", when she faints at Sectionals. She dates Lyle's older half-brother, Noan, until they break up prior to Movin' Our. In Movin' Out, she bonds with Ryder Lynn after they both share common experiences with each other. Throughout the season, Natalie slowly becomes more open and friendly, apologizing to Sarah and becoming an active member of Teen Addiction. Relationships Joe Heart (boyfriend) Their first interaction is seen in Something New as they were both members of The God Squad. In Something New, it is revealed that they have feelings for each other. In one scene, while he helps her with her physical therapy, they lean in to kiss, but Joe pulls away. However, because Natalie confesses her love for Lyle in Goodbye, their romantic relationship is presumed to have ended. Natalie meets Joe for the first time after she returns to The God Squad. She sees Joe as a strange person and calls him his famous nickname "Teen Jesus" for the first time. They are later seen together singing Stereo Hearts for Sarah as per request from Lyle. In The God Squad, they discuss whether they feel comfortable singing to gay couples after Brittany asks them to sing to Blaine. Monique, Ryan, and Quinn are fine with it, but Joe is not sure, as he has never really met a gay person before. Natalie tells him that in her opinion, being truthful and honest is her way of seeing a true Christian, trying to show him support. He tells them he needs to think about it. While in therapy, Joe is flexing Natalie's leg. Natalie looks into his eyes like she's in a daze. She then quickly grabs it and moves it. It has been revealed that they do in fact have feelings for each other after being confronted by their fellow Teen Addiction members at different occasions. (Natalie being in the bathroom with the rest of the girls and Joe being with Ryan in the weight room.) He then tells her his feelings for her and believes that he might forget about the rules in the Bible to be with her. She reciprocates the same way and leaves the outcome waiting for their next interaction to determine the extent of their relationship. Lyle West (ex-boyfriend) The relationship is first seen in Overtime, when Lyle and Natalie reveal to Sarah that they are in a relationship. Lyle breaks up with her in Trekmind and Natalie blames it on Sarah and says that he and Sarah will regret it. In The Role You Were Born To Play, Natalie spots Lyle looking at Ryder flirting with Sarah and says that he is jealous but after making fun of Sarah. They talk at the sign up sheet and Natalie says that she has the perfect song for "us" to sing. They sing Everybody Talks in order to get the roles of Sandy and Danny in the musical of Grease. In the callbacks for Born To Hard Jive, Natalie begins to get feisty and at one point is taken of the stage by Lyle after she tried to go after Sarah. At the callback sheet, Lyle and Natalie lose the roles of Sandy and Danny to Natalie and Ryder, respectively. Lyle getting the role of Putzie and Natalie getting Patty Simcox. Lylr says that it didn't work out and Natalie says that he has been saying that a lot. Noah West (ex-boyfriend) Noah and Natalie met in The Dance, when Lyle was having problems with her being all up in his space when he needed it so Noah, his brother, steps in and tells her off and she seduced him into going to the dance with her. At The Dance, they playfully exchange insults. Natalie then assures Noah, though, that she thinks highly of him. She then offers him to have sex in the back of her car, for which they leave the dance early. It is then revealed in Valentine by Ryder that Noah is "currently dating a sophomore" who is more than likely Natalie. They are currently broken-up, as mentioned by Natalie in Movin' Out. Noah returns in Season Two, when Natalie decied to spend her life in a burlesque show and have her money on her and Noah supports her decision as where he visits her home and they make love but she eventually dumps him when she finds out that he was with another girl. Ryder Lynn (crush, ended) Natalie noticed that Ryder was sexual harrassed and she tooked him over to Breadstixx and they talked about thier stories of their own experiences of sexual harrassment and Ryder didn't feel the same way and walked off. Ryder later tooked Natalie over to the roof and senderaded her with Justin Timberlake's Suit and Tie and she turns him down when she still has feelings for Lyle. Songs S1= ;Solos Song mdikm.jpg|Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Grease)|link=Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee Tumblr_lzrhrzDHvZ1r4w09qo1_500.jpg|You Keep Me Hangin' On (Birthday Girl) |link=You Keep Me Hangin' On Song mnkc.png|Love To Burn (Birthday Girl) (episode version)|link=Love To Burn Song 49.jpg|The New You (Christmas)|link=The New You Song fnk.png|Too Cool (Everlasting)|link=Too Cool IAMMMW.jpg|It's A Man's Man's Man's (Reprise) (Calender Girls)|link=It's A Man's Man's Man's World (Reprise) Song enjdf.jpg|Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours (Movin' Out)|link=Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours ;Duets Song msc.jpg|Everybody Talks (Lyle) (Duets)|link=Everybody Talks Song fncv.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero (Sarah) (Duets)|link=Holding Out For A Hero Song iej.jpg|Potential Breakup Song (Monique) (Birthday Girl)|link=Potential Breakup Song Sonh nun.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Lyle) (Valentine)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song dnmc.jpg|Cheers (Drink To That) (Sarah) (Beautiful)|link=Cheers (Drink To That) Song nmc.jpg|Ghost (Lyle) (Everlasting)|link=Ghost ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos Song jjd.jpg|Castle Walls (Standing Ovations)|link=Castle Walls Song eoek.jpg|Express (Cruel Intentions)|link=Express Song ijew.jpg|A Guy What Takes His Time (Cruel Intentions)|link=A Guy What Take His Time Song jrfc.jpg|Show Me How You Burlesque (Cruel Intentions)|link=Show Me How You Burlesque Song irfd.jpg|The Beautiful People (Cruel Intentions)|link=The Beautiful People Song ried.jpg|Dancing On My Own (Funeral)|link=Dancing On My Own Song ird.jpg|Bound To You (Funeral)|link=Bound To You ;Duets Song qwo.jpg|Would I Lie To You (Sarah Palmer) (Scandals)|link=Would I Lie To You Song qw.png|Dreaming Wide Awake (Reprise) (Lyle West) (Scandals)|link=Dreaming Wide Awake (Reprise) Song nkfv.jpg|Say Something (Lyle West) (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Say Something Song jref.png|Can't Remember To Forget You (Monique Adams) (100)|link=Can't Remember To Forget You Song aslx.jpg|Troublemaker (Ryder Lynn) (Teen Addictions)|link=Troublemaker ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song nfmvmc.png|Never Can Say Goodbye (Michael)|link=Never Can Say Goodbye Song fjmv.gif|The Rose (Choke)|link=The Rose Song djf.png|Eternal Flame (Choke)|link=Eternal Flame Song infvmn.jpg|The National Pasttime (Marilyn!)|link=The National Pasttime Song njfmvnc.jpg|Let's Be Bad (Marilyn!)|link=Let's Be Bad Song zcxbsssss.jpg|Makin' Whoopee (Suprises)|link=Makin' Whoopee ;Duets Song ijr.jpg|Saving All My Love For You (Joe Heart) (Love,Love,Love)|link=Saving All My Love For You Song ird.png|Let Me Be Your Star (Sarah Palmer) (Marilyn!)|link=Let Me Be Your Star Song inmfk.jpg|SMASH! (Sarah Palmer) (Marilyn!)|link=SMASH! Song mmf.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Smith (Blaine Tuttle) (Marilyn!)|link=Mr. and Mrs. Smith Song nifmv.png|History Is Made at Night (Blaine Tuttle) (Marilyn!)|link=History Is Made at Night Song infkmv.png|That's Life (Sarah Palmer) (Wedding Day)|link=That's Life Song wwwwwwww.jpg|Lucky (Ryan Evans) (Suprises)|link=Lucky Song hhhhhh.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Sarah Palmer) (Makeover)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song ihnf.jpg|Walking In My Shoes (Andre Harris) (Trio)|link=Walking In My Shoes Song infmkc.jpg|Tear It Down (Andre Harris) (Trio)|link=Tear It Down Song kmdkccv.jpg|Big Finish (Sarah Palmer) (Goodbye)|link=Big Finish ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Addiction Category:Main Character